


oh, will wonders ever cease?

by scillavernax



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Classical Music, Fluff, Izumi is not only their parent but a matchmaker to boot go QUEEN, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, more love for MasuSaku/SakuMasu pspspspspspsps, or is it???? :eye emoji:, set after graduation event ‘cause SPRING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scillavernax/pseuds/scillavernax
Summary: There, sitting down on the bench in front of the cherry blossom tree, was Masumi. To say that Sakuya was very surprised upon seeing the younger boy up so early in the morning was an understatement, because with him is a guitar positioned in a way he’s about to play something — his facial expression morphed into one of focus and clarity as he checks the position of his fingers on the strings.For a moment, Sakuya thought he looked even more cool and mesmerizing than any other role he was given in the past two years — with how he seemed just natural gripping the oak-colored guitar and the endless shower of those petals he loved raining around him, like he’s a creature out of this world and out of his reach, too...
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	oh, will wonders ever cease?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly thought my first fic here for A3! would be TasuTsumu,,, but then MasuSaku/SakuMasu stole my heart and begged to give it more love so a h a h
> 
> ((this is totally not because i have MasuSaku/SakuMasu brain rot these past few days ahah nope not at all nope nope nop—))

It was another day—

—with the familiar scent of freshly blooming flowers outside, sun beaming down on the petal-ridden streets, and trees standing tall and mighty with their branches hanging off specific blossoms in shades of snowflake white or sparkling pink.

It was another year of spring in full bloom.

So it was only natural Sakuya would come out of the dorms in a flurry and admire the everlasting beauty and wonder spring has to offer, velvet eyes alight in childlike awe and excitement.

He holds out his palm wide open in an almost giddy fashion, catching a few delicate cherry blossom petals in the process. Touching them with a single finger, he couldn’t help the warm and wide smile from escaping his lips.

He would be a fool to think he doesn’t consider this occasion special and close to his heart in the very least.

Spring was an undeniable sign of new beginnings for him, after all — literally and figuratively.

After a while of playing outside with the fluttering petals, though, Sakuya decides to go back to the dorms, the smile never leaving his lips for a second. It was still really early, after all — albeit the sun high in the sky begged to disagree.

However, not wanting to wait for breakfast and lie low on this spectacular day, the redhead practically skips his way to the inner courtyard, relishing the feeling of their cherry blossom tree raining down petals on and around him—

—until something, _someone_ , else caught his eye.

There, sitting down on the bench in front of the cherry blossom tree, was Masumi. To say that Sakuya was very surprised upon seeing the younger boy up so early in the morning was an understatement, because with him is a guitar positioned in a way he’s about to play something — his facial expression morphed into one of focus and clarity as he checks the position of his fingers on the strings.

For a moment, Sakuya thought he looked even more cool and mesmerizing than any other role he was given in the past two years — with how he seemed just natural gripping the oak-colored guitar and the endless shower of those petals he loved raining around him, like he’s a creature out of this world and out of his reach, too...

”... What are you staring for?”

Sakuya snapped out of his reverie with a few blinks and a shake of his head, before coming into sudden eye-contact with Masumi. He tried to calm down his flustered cheeks from this, but the boy he was secretly admiring in his head just a few minutes ago must have noticed, his once blank expression changing into a deep frown.

”Hey, Sakuya, I’m asking you. What were you staring at me for?”

He didn’t know if his cheeks as of this moment are an even deeper shade of red, but either way he didn’t want to confirm it. Deciding to divert his attention to the cherry blossom petals on the grassy soil, he let out a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck.

”Sorry about that, Masumi-kun... I was just surprised seeing you up and about so early in the morning.”

He heard the younger boy sigh at his statement, so he returned his gaze to him — albeit reluctantly, as he didn’t want to be caught staring at him like a lovesick fool. Masumi’s attention was now back on his guitar, his left hand steadily positioned on the strings and his right ready to strum down.

Quietly yet excitedly anticipating to hear the melodic hum of the strings being strummed, Sakuya was caught off-guard again when his fellow Spring Troupe member shifted to one side of the bench before staring back at him, expression unreadable.

”... Don’t just stand there. If you don’t have anything else to do, sit down on the bench, then.”

He was supposed to hide these warm and fuzzy feelings bubbling up inside his stomach, but now he felt they might just burst out any time without restraint. Masumi wasn’t usually this kind and considerate, so when he was offered a seat beside him in his own, Masumi-like way—

—it just... really made him happy.

Not wasting this chance, Sakuya quickly sat down next to him, eagerly watching his practiced movements as his right hand went down on his guitar—

—and strummed the strings, the melody of the chords echoing around the tranquil courtyard.

Sakuya’s eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat unconsciously. Masumi paused for a second, however, as he changed the positions of his fingers once again, his lilac eyes narrowed and eyebrows creased into focus.

Seeing him like this, Sakuya was reminded that Masumi is _indeed_ talented to anything he deems of full interest. Even way back then — when they barely knew each other — Sakuya deeply admired Masumi’s ways with his talents.

Even his overall existence in general.

So he didn’t regret having these special feelings for him. _At all._

”I didn’t know you played the guitar, Masumi-kun.”

He tenderly plucks at a string, before shutting his eyes with a hum.

”... I recently got into it. The others already knew, except for you.”

Sakuya would be lying that he didn’t get taken aback at this, face scrunched down in a perplexed frown.

”Eh? How—”

”All of them caught me playing in secret.”

Blinking rapidly a few times, Sakuya nods slowly.

”Oh... that makes sense.”

_But where were you playing in secret, then_ , was left unsaid — as Sakuya could only think of the place where he usually practiced his lines for some reason to be the unspoken answer...

All other thoughts occupying his mind were immediately swept off by the spring breeze, as Masumi suddenly started plucking the strings whilst changing his finger positions every now and then.

At that moment, Sakuya could only see him and him alone — the background behind him fading away in blurry patches.

The melodies and harmonies echoing off from the guitar... it was resonating Sakuya’s soul in a state of calmness and relaxation — to the point he felt slumber’s temptation almost embrace him into their arms then and there. The way Masumi plucked the strings like they were delicate little flowers... it was genuinely enticing and charming to see.

Sakuya didn’t realize the calming music was already over — he was trapped in enrapture’s cage, so how could he? — and when he did come into realization, Masumi was already on to his next piece.

This time, accompanied with lyrics that silently tumble down from his lips.

To say that Masumi’s singing voice is beautiful was one of the biggest understatements yet — it evoked such powerfully resonating emotions without him trying at all that it made Sakuya’s hair stand on end and his heart to just go into _overdrive._

> _”Oh-woah woe is me_
> 
> _The first time that you touched me_
> 
> _Oh, will wonders ever cease?_
> 
> _Blessed be the mystery of love”_

It sounded like a metaphorical love song...

It didn’t help that the scenery surrounding them was quite romantic, too.

Suddenly, Masumi stared straight at Sakuya’s velvet eyes upon reaching the last of the lyrics.

His heart couldn’t get anymore higher than overdrive, could it?

> _”Oh-woah woe is me_
> 
> _The last time that you touched me_
> 
> _Oh, will wonders ever cease?_
> 
> _Blessed be the mystery of love”_

Masumi’s eyes softened—

...

Maybe he did have special feelings, too.

* * *

From the entrance’s hallway in the distance, Izumi was leaning against the wall with arms crossed, a triumphant smile blooming her features as she saw the two boys exchanging shy smiles even under eye-contact.

“Looks like Masumi-kun went with my advice.” She giggled to herself.

This year’s spring was, indeed, in full bloom — heartwarmingly so.

**Author's Note:**

> if y’all were interested in what musical pieces Masumi played, that would be Minuet in G and Mystery of Love. i recommend listening to those if by chance you’ll reread this, hehe~ uwu
> 
> i hope y’all enjoyed reading!! ((‘cause this probably won’t be the last i’ll write a fic with music incorporated sjdhdkdndn music is one of my passions after all so—))


End file.
